Eve's journey
by IceFox1919
Summary: This is a story about a Gardevoir that lives in a pokemon world where humans have harnessed the powers of pokemon for themselves, this Gardevoir has no past memories and strange powers that make her the target for capture, with the aid of her new friends she will discover her past and the purpose of her unique abilities.
1. Chapter 1: Hope has a price

**Author's notes: hey this is my first fanfiction so enjoy, also there isn't going to be any lemon or adult content between the protagonists so don't expect that to happen any time soon. ****This isn't just another Pokémon story, I'd ramble on about why this is the case but why don't you read for yourself and find out the old-fashioned way, this is the tale of Eve and her journey to discover her past and her purpose...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Hope has a price**

Somewhere, inside a large scientific facility, the words intruders detected can be seen on several monitors throughout a small room, a single red light flickers on and off as a woman with short black hair dressed in black military clothing is slowly walking towards the end of the room where there appears to be a very strange machine, holding her side with one hand and holding a pokéball in the other the woman eventually reaches the device only for her to squint in pain as she realizes that the wound she was holding a moment ago was now bleeding.

"Shoot this hurts... John, are you still with me?" she said staring at a man sitting on the floor.

"Yeah... I'm still here." He said while holding his arm in pain.

"How bad is it?"The woman asked.

"Ha, SARAH worried about ME? If I didn't know any better I'd think that you're actually concerned about me..." John said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm serious." said the woman with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'll live, what about you? He said as he got up.

"I'm hurt, but it doesn't matter as long as we can...

Suddenly, an alarm goes off.

**"UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL LOCATED IN SECTOR 12"**

**"UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL LOCATED IN SECTOR 12" **

**"THREAT LEVEL DELTA DETECTED; LETHAL FORCE HAS BEEN AUTHORIZED ALL NEARBY SECURITY PERSONAL REPORT TO SECTOR 12 IMMEDIATELY"**

"Damn it, they'll be here soon." said the woman as she placed the pokéball on the module as well as a strange red device she had on her arm, as she begins to input commands on the module a large world map appears on screen with all remaining modules.

**"NETWORK ACTIVATED... LOCATING FUNCTIONING MODULES"...**

**"MODULE #4... OFFLINE"...**

**"MODULE#13... OFFLINE"...**

**"MODULE #27... OFFLINE"...**

"Come on, come on, one of them has to work..." said the woman as many footsteps can be heard outside of the room, suddenly from behind the entrance someone shouts...

"They're in here, the blast door is sealed shut, bring the charges!"

"Crap there already here, I'll keep them busy." said the man as he ran to the door; he then turns on a strange device on his arm that covers his chest and his arms as well as growing two mechanical arms giving him the appearance of a Machamp.

"No matter what happens don't come back for me, complete the mission." said the man as he got on a fighting stance.

"John...please be careful." said the woman with a worried expression on her face.

The man looks at her and smiles, "I'm the strongest man in the world remember? This is gonna be easy."

"Charges set" shout the men on the other side of the blast doors.

As John prepares to fight he thinks to himself...

"I'm sorry Sarah, but this is gonna be my last fight, so I'm making it count even if you hate me for not keeping my promise"

Suddenly the blast doors explode and before the smoke clears out john charges towards the hallway with extreme speed knocking back a few of the men and before they can react john begins his attack, using martial arts with incredible speed and force he takes down one enemy after another, security begins to fight back as they start using devices of their own throwing fireballs and bolts of electricity at John, he takes a few hits and falls to the ground in pain but through sheer willpower pulls through and continues his relentless assault taking down as many enemies as he possibly can; After fighting for a few minutes the hallway started filling with smoke and debris, John seems to be gaining the upper hand as he begins to push the enemy back but because of the violent nature of the battle john didn't notice the very ground shaking as a towering figure was approaching him, noticing this the men ceased fire and John held his ground not knowing why they stopped attacking, it's only after the smoke clears that John is able to see...

A man almost twice his size and covered in a strange Aggron like armor stands in front of him.

"What the hell!? That armor... it... it can't be." John thought to himself as he gazed with fear in his eyes.

The man stared silently at John with eyes that could pierce through your very soul, John is a big man compared to others of his age, but never in his entire life had he needed to stare up at his opponent.

"I can't let that monster near Sarah." John thought to himself.

"I don't care how big you are, you're not taking another step" John said as he stood his ground.

"Then you will die where you stand." said the monster with a grin on its face.

The monster rushes towards John and throws a heavy punch, John quickly roles to the side barely evading the attack, as the monster punches the ground a small crater is formed where John was standing.

"He's stronger than me but not faster, so I can still beat him." John thinks to himself as he runs around the behemoth, the Aggron like man tries to turn around but John is able to out-speed him landing a kick to one of his legs making the monster kneel down for a brief moment." NOW'S MY CHANCE." John thought as he ran towards the creatures back using it to jump into the air, as he's falling down John charges as much force as possible and slams his four arms on the monster making another much larger crater, the blow was so strong the remaining soldiers dropped to the ground as the tremendous force caused by the attack shook the hallway leaving a huge dent on the monster's armor.

"I did it, there's no way he can get up after that, not with his typing." John thought to himself.

"Ha...ha...ha-ha ha-ha-ha... that actually hurt." the monster says looking at John with a horrifying grin on its face. "What!? That's not possible; Aggron is rock and steel type, that attack should have destroyed his armor!" John thought to himself as he stared in fear at the monster's relentlessness.

John quickly steps back in shock as he sees the monster getting up and reforming its armor as if nothing had happened.

"No, I can't give up I have to keep trying no matter what." He thought.

Exhausted and angered John throws a flurry of punches at the foe.

"It appears that you are as strong as they say." said the man as he catches john's fist bending his wrist and making him kneel to the ground.

John shouts in pain as he frantically tries to pry off the monster's grip with his remaining three arms.

"I see now why my master has sent me; you are the very first opponent I have encountered that has "damaged" my armor." He said as he lifts john from the ground.

"But compared to me... Your STRENGTH MEANS NOTHING!" the man yells as he rips John's device from his body making him revert to his human form...

Meanwhile, back in the room, Sarah continues to try to find functioning modules; frustration begins to sink in as module after module reads offline until...

**"MODULE# 84... ONLINE ..."**

**"ESTABLISHING CONNECTION..."**

**"LINK SUCCESSFUL..."**

**"CONFIRMATION REQUIRED"**

**"INITIATE TELEPORTATION SEQUENCE?"**

With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Sarah quickly types in the command to send the objects to module #84.

**"VERIFYING CONFIRMATION CODE..."**

**"PLEASE STAND BY..."**

A 5-minute timer appears on the screen but before Sarah is able to let out a sigh of relief, John is thrown into the room crashing against some crates, she quickly turns around to see John bruised and unconscious laying on debris.

"JOHN!" She shouts as she runs to see if he's still alive but is stopped in her tracks as a man with Aggron like armor walks into the room.

"I was expecting more of a challenge... how disappointing, you are nothing more than a pathetic wretch, using our technology to hide your own weakness" Said the man as he crushed john's device.

Sarah enraged ignites her own device enveloping her hands with electrical claws that resemble those of an Electabuzz; now covered in an electrical field Sarah screams in anger as she charges against the man and slams into him at lightning speed, the man unfazed by this attack grabs Sarah and tosses her against a monitor, sparks fly as she crashes against the monitor and falls to the ground in pain, she slowly gets up only to have a large machine thrown at her, reacting just in time Sarah is able to evade the attack and begins to run around the man creating duplicates of her self.

The man begins to throw steal like shards from his body at the duplicates failing to hit a single one, Sarah then begins to electrocute the man from different directions using her claws at high speeds causing slight paralysis and making the man move even slower.

"ENOUGH!" Shouts the man letting out a powerful roar, pushing Sarah against a wall and causing the duplicates to disappear, Sarah tries to get up but her bleeding wound takes its toll, and she is unable to move.

"You are weak, and weakness must be punished." He said as he walked up to Sarah.

Sarah begins to chuckle at the sight of the monster in front of her.

"What is so amusing?" said the man with an annoyed expression.

Sarah just looks up at the monster and says...

"Because if a weakling like me was capable of outsmarting you, I can only imagine what she'll be able to do"

**"CONFIRMATION CODE ACCEPTED, INITIATING TELEPORTATION SEQUENCE. "** Is heard coming from the teleportation module.

Suddenly a bright light can be seen coming from the machine and after a few seconds, the pokéball and the red device disappear.

**"TELEPORTATION SUCCESSFUL"**

Surprised the man looks at the device and begins to run towards it, but before he can reach it a lightning bolt passes by destroying the module.

"Now they only have to find you" said Sarah as she falls to the ground and slowly closes her eyes...

* * *

**Author's notes: well that's that, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed making it, I don't really know what else to say but to wait for the next chapter to release next month.**

**ps: I'll be doing very tiny modifications to my work every now and then so if a tiny detail changes its because I'm constantly editing stuff, it's a minor thing but still, I'll try to keep the editing to a minimum, anyway thanks for reading all the way to the bottom, I really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2: leap of faith

**Author's notes: I hope you like it, it's a work in progress, I'm new to writing and my last chapter was a year ago so yeah, I'm going to be more consistent t to make this story happen. So I hope you enjoy this little introduction, also I'm going to be posting monthly so that I have a deadline and actually get some work done, anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: leap of faith**

Somewhere in a large forest devoid of wildlife, rays of sunlight shine through the tree branches over a glistening river, the echoes of water calmly flowing down the river combined with the leaves dancing in the wind are the only things making a sound in the entire forest. The only other thing making noise in the area is an average young man with a camera hanging from his neck sitting on the ground next to what appears to be a large backpack and small recording equipment, he is looking at a small mat of various berries that are a few feet away, he has bags under his eyes, a five o'clock shadow and a few bruises on his hands, after about 20 minutes of staring at the small mountain of berries the young man sighs and starts to inspect his camera, after shaking it a flash goes off.

"Damn my eyes, I'm gonna have to fix that." - He says as he rubs his hands against his eyes blinking several times to make sure the bright spot he's seeing isn't permanent, after resting for a few minutes the young man takes out a small voice recorder from one of the many pockets on his utility vest.

"Datalog # 32 - Since my expedition started a month ago I haven't been able to see a single Pokémon, maybe the stories are fake and they really are extinct …, (sigh) I've placed many different varieties of berries through-out the forest during my expedition but nothing ever happened, I know for a fact that Pokémon ate certain berries depending on their personality because there are entire books about how trainers used mixed berries with their Pokémon in the past. There are so many different combinations and I don't even have enough to make as many as I'd want to, and even if I did there's no guarantee one's gonna show up, if that's not even the case and they really are gone…. Then all of this would've been for nothing…"

the young man then sits at the base of the tree that's right behind him letting go of the recording button only to immediately press it again with a confused expression on his face.

"On a side note the lack of sleep is starting to affect me, I could've sworn that huge rock wasn't there when I got here but maybe it's just my mind playing tri-."

Before he can finish the sentence the large rock starts to move towards the mat of berries, once it gets closer it reveals that it's not just some rock. It's exactly what the young man was hoping to see since he started his journey … a real live Pokémon.

The young man drops to the ground feeling terrified and excited at the same time.

"It's happening; I can't believe it, ha….. I actually found one….. I found one…yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes YES!"

He said to himself in silence as to not frighten the creature that was just enjoying its meal a few feet away.

The young man takes a few deep breaths and calms down, even though his heart is still racing due to the excitement he makes an effort to make as little noise as possible and proceeds to takes out a few things from his backpack, after taking out a small camera from his backpack he begins to creep under one of the bushes so that he can get a closer look of the creature, the young adventurer stares in aw as the creature calmly eats the berries he had left for it, once he has a good position he starts to film the creature and whispers to the camera…

"I am staring directly at a Pokémon with my very own eyes, I never thought they could be so big, it appears to walk on all four legs, it has red eyes and what appears to be a small horn on the end of its head, it's also completely grey and appears to be covered in rock-like plates, it also has fangs and claws but what are they for? Does it have predators? Is it a predator itself? Is this its natural habitat? So many questions, I wish I could ask it myself."

The young man continues to film the creature for a few minutes.

"Perfect now all I need is a picture, I just need to get a little bit closer"

He then slowly gets up, puts the filming equipment in his backpack and prepares the camera hanging from his neck, he didn't want to startle the creature so he turned off the flash and got ready to take the perfect picture, even though it's an old camera it was still a high-quality one so it was perfect for taking such an important picture.

His hands were shaking and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, he was scared. Even though it was a mesmerizing, just the thought of people actually using such monsters to fight one another just seemed impossible, how could you tame something like that? He thought as he prepared to take the most important picture in his life.

The young man held his breath and took the picture letting out a sigh of relief knowing that he had finally found the thing that he had only dreamed of...

Proof that Pokémon still exist...

After taking the picture of a lifetime he slowly walks back only to be betrayed by his own inexperience, unfortunately in his haste to film the Pokémon the young man didn't realize he hadn't picked up everything when he took the camera from his backpack, suddenly a camera lens snaps under his foot causing the large Pokémon to turn around and look straight at the young man.

The young man stood completely still, not knowing how such a large beast would react to the to the fist human being it came in to contact with really didn't help, not knowing if you should run away, stand still or play dead in a situation like this would likely result in certain death, he just stood there expecting that the monster would just ignore him and be on its way, that wasn't the case since it started walking towards him.

"What do I do, what do I do?"

Thought the young man as the creature in front of him slowly approached, suddenly realizing that the monster had finished eating the berries and that the behemoth was only a few feet away the young man quickly made a decision that he would soon regret.

In a panic the young man slowly tried to grab some berries he had in one of his pockets slightly touching his camera, suddenly a flash of light blinds the creature enraging the behemoth and causing it to run straight towards him at full speed.

The young man immediately starts running for his life leaving behind all of his equipment including his backpack.

As the monster begins to chase the young man it tramples his backpack destroying all of his equipment, the young man continues to run as he hears the monster crushing his research in just a matter of seconds, not having a chance to look back and feel the pain of his loss since it could mean life or death, he keeps running through the forest evading trees and jumping over bushes as the monster just destroys everything in its path, in an attempt to slow the monster the young man throws a small net he had in one of his pockets.

The net flies through the air and gets caught on the monsters horn impairing its vision, even though the net was meant for a smaller creature it still proved useful against the monster, causing it to fall to the ground and letting out a powerful roar, not wasting a second the young man continues to run for his life only to be stopped in his tracks once he finds himself trapped at the edge of a cliff, it was 3 stories high so jumping was out of the question, or at least that's what he thought once he felt the very ground shaking under his feet, not having time to second guess the young man took a few steps back…

He ran towards the edge,

And jumped…


End file.
